The Final Battle
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: Set After 02. The digidestined have faced down numerous foes but their hardest is yet to come. Eight humans Called the Dark Ones are the enemy now. Can the original digidestined stop them or will the fail? Many pairings but not a romance story.


Hello once again. This will be interesting. The only thing i can tell you about it is that it is after the second Season , not everyone in the world has a digimon, and it only involves the season one character with the 02's as cameos. Also the digimon have bonded with their partners... no they don't look like anthros or anything it's just that the Digital components couldn't survive in the Organic world so... I'll explain the rest in the story. Also T.K. and Kari are 17 Izzy and Mimi are 18 the rest are twenty.

P.S. I hate Davis. If you like him don't read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do however own this story idea and the "Dark Ones" so don't take them. If you do I will summon the wrath of the Seven Deadly Sins and cast them upon you.

Chapter one: New beginnings

The digital world. The plain of existance where creatures known of as DigiMon (Digital Monsters) are known to live. These creatures are congegations of data that came together forming partially organic life forms. These creatures grow in sudden evolutions becoming other creatures entirely if they have either absorbed enough data or if a human person called a 'DigiDestined' requires their assistence.

The digidestined is normally a group of eight children gathered in the human world every100 years to go through the trials and tribulations of saving both the human world and the digital world by facing down several dark forces and finally another mass of eight humans known of as the' Dark Ones'.

Each digidestined represents one of the worlds strengths: Courage, Friendship, Hope, Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, and finally Light.

The dark ones are mostly a mystery. They are supposed to be the counters of the eight strengths by being the eight poisons. Ony one of their number is known: Shadow. Their leader.

The first trials have been passed by the digidestined. Now the Dark Ones are the last bump in their road. Too bad that they don't know it.

------- The Human World, Just outside of Hightenview Terrace.----

A young woman with long brown hair sat on a bench reading a book. She wore a long sleeve pink shirt, and yellow pants. There was a clip in her hair with a small flower at the end keeping her hair out of the left side of her face. Her red brown eyes scanned the page of her book slowly as she went over the contents.

Two young men nearby were wrestling in the grass for her attention. One had blonde hair that semed untameable and crystal blue eyes, he wore a black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black leather fingerless gloves. He was trying to defend himself more than vying for the attention of the girl.

The other had brown hair that had an insane amount of gell in it to make him look like his idol and dull brown eyes. He wore a jacket with fire painted on the bottom edges and up the sleeves, brown leather gloves, a white tank top, goggles with a blue strap, and green shorts.

The young woman sighed in frustration closing her book with a loud snap. Both of the boys immediately looked up. The one with blonde hair was pinned to the ground, blood slowly trickling out of his nose, and a black eye slowly forming. The brown haired one had straddled his waist and was in mid punch when he froze. He too was bleeding but from the upper lip and he was sure to have some bruises on his stomach from being punched.

"Really, you two. You act like children having a schoolyard brawl", she said. Her tone clearly stated that she was displeased.

"Yeah, T. S.", the brown haired boy stood up crossing his arms," You are so immature!" The girl crossed her arms sending him a glare.

"You threw the first punch, Davis", the blonde said.

"And his name is T.K.", the girl finished for him.

"But, Kari, he was oggling you. Looking at you like a piece of candy that he couldn't wait to unwrap and eat", Davis said making obscene gestures with his hands," I can't let him look at my girl that way." The blonde, T.K., dusted himself off as he stood.

"Davis, One: I am not your girl. I never have been and I probably never will be", Kari held up one finger.

"I'll be right back", T.K. said already guessing what was going to happen next. He walked towards the public restrooms to wash the blood off his face.

"Two: I saw the beginning of the fight, you did throw the first punch without proper provocation", she said holding up a second finger.

"But, Kari, he-"

"And finally Three: T.K. looks at me like that because the intimacies of our relationship have changed, not that it's any of your business", She held up a third finger," Davis, I want you to stop asking me out and claiming me as your girl. I am not yours, I don't belong to anyone. Even if I did it would be to T.K., because he and i have been going out for the last two years but you have been too blind to notice."

Davis's look turned from angry to sad and right back to angry during her little speech. His fists clenched and he let what sounded like a growl escape his throat.

"He forced you into this, didn't he? He's making you date him or he's threatened to hurt you, right?", he asked in a low tone staring her straight in the eye.

"No, Davis, he-"

"Don't lie for him!", he shouted interrupting her," I'll free you from his grasp. I know there's no way you could ever love him." He turned and ran towards the bathroom he saw T.K. go into, murderous intent in his eyes.

"Davis, No! That's not what it's like!", she called after him in vain. She tried to catch him before he got into the restroom but she wasn't as fast as him.

He busted through the bathroom door, to find T.K. just finishing washing his face. He didn't wait for T.K. to look up, he just ran over and sucker punched him on the side of his face. T.K. caught of guard was knocked off his feet. He groaned as he sat up on his elbows and rubbed the side of his face.

"I know what you're doing to Kari, you bastard, and it stops here! Either you let her go or I force you too!", Davis said his fists shaking in anger.

T.K. looked up at him confused," What the hell are you talking about!"

"Don't play dumb with me! Your forcing Kari to date you! Now let her out before I make you", Davis threatened.

The Confused look on T.K.'s face turned darker as a frown formed on his brow. He slowly stood up and removed his fingerless gloves, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"So you're accusing me of forcing Kari to go out with me?", he asked calmly. He lifted his head up to show his crystaline blue eyes," You know what , Davis, I am tired of your shit! Always trying to make me look bad infront of Kari! I promised Kari i wouldn't hurt you but i think it's time you learned a lesson."

--- Just outside the bathroom ----

Kari waited anxiously outside the bathroom for either T.K. or Davis to come out hoping it would be them both. She heard talking a moment before but couldn't make out what was said. She didn;t realy need to know,she could guess. Now all she heard was the dull thuds of flesh meating flesh in hand to hand combat.

A sudden chill went up her spine, her instincts telling her to step aside. She did so quickly and moments later Davis flew out of the bathroom landing on his back in a daze. His face was swelling up in several places where T.K. had hit him and he too now had a bloody nose.

She looked through the bathroom door seeing T.K. with his foot in the air where Davis's chest was before flying through the air. He suddenly buckled down grabbing his side. Kari rushed to his side worry etched on her face.

"Damn he hits hard", T.K. said cringing in pain. No doubt his ribs were cracked from the hit he had taken. Kari gave what sounded like a whimper and helped him to his feet. T.K. felt bad having to have Kari help support him as he walked.

"Davis", She said in monotone not looking at him at all," I'm taking T.K. home... I suggest you do the same." She then continued with T.K. towards the parkinglot where her car was. She helped T.K. into the passenger's seat. She then got in the driver's seat and began the short ride home.

By the time they got to their shared appartment T.K. was already asleep, The bruise under his left eye was healing and his nose had long since stopped bleeding. She thanked the forces that be that her strength had increased since 'The merger' and lifted T.K. up out of the car, closing the door with her foot. She pulled one of his arms over her shoulders and half carried half dragged T.K. to the elevator.

She pressed the button that would take them to the Ninth floor and waited patiently for the doors to close and take them to their floor. As she waited she hugged T.K. close to her taking in the subtle scent of his calogne and the warmth of his unconcious body. Even though he was asleep he made her feel absolutely safe when this close to him.

The doors eventually opened on their floor and she brought him to their door and unlocked it going inside. She took him to her bed and layed him down and pushed his hair out of his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips then went back into the main room to close the door. She grabbed a book and took off her shoes before going back into her room. She romoved T.K.'s shoes for him and crawled into bed next to him. She sat with her back to the head board and placed his head in her lap and began reading while stroking his hair with one hand.

Kari was a bit glad that they had their own appartment. Their parents had given it too them as a gift for graduating highschool only a month earlier. Their parents were going to pay rent for them until they got out of college. Their relationship was discussed, and although it was emberassing for T.K. and Kari all their parents insisted on was that the two of them Use protection. And even more emberassing was the fact that their parents were wise in advising them about the use of protection. They had the occasional tryst while in their appartment.

She sighed looking at her boyfriend again and decided she might as well sleep. she put the book on the night stand closed the blinds and lay down pulling the blanket over both her and T.K..

--- In the middle of the city ---

A tall man in a black trench coat stood atop a tall sky scraper, looking down on the masses. His completely white eyes took in what could only be described as a colony of ants going about their daily lives, unsuspecting of the peril that would befall them during the night.

The man lifted his right hand to the sky. In the palm a seam formed before it split apart to show a crimson colored eye. The man chanted in whispers barely audible before saying clearly," Reign of Shadow." From his hands dark grey clouds spread into the sky, blocking out the suns warm rays. Abnormally colored lightening flashed in the clouds soon followed by the roars of thunder loud enouh to shake the windows of the surrounding building.

Suddenly six people shrouded by shadow phazed into existence behind the man.

"Have you found the last Dark One, Shadow?", the voice sounded female, it also held what could only be presumed to be a seductress' air to it.

"Yes", he said simply his voice low and rumbling like the rolls of thunder.

"Good then we can finally begin the rebirth of this world", said another voice this time male and it sounded rather commanding as though the person held themselves on a pedastal.

"What's his name?", another female voice asked, it sounded unsure of itself.

"... Davis Motomiya", he said. He then faded out of sight as though he were only a spirit visiting that world, but his voice lingered,"Take the form of the Carrier of light and he will be easier to convince."

The six shadows nodded before splitting off in different directions.

Slowly rain began to fall from the dark clouds over head and the end of the world as humans know it began.

----- end Chapter one

A/N: flame if you want i don't care i really really like this idea and i'm going to continue writing it. Now for a little bit of info. The Merger is something you will find out about. The dark ones have more of a signifficance than just that they are a match for the digidestined. There dark crests will be revealed in the next chapter. Yes davis become evil. Deal with it!


End file.
